Vispera de Navidad
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac viaja a Chicago en Vispera de Navidad,sin saber el cambio que iba  a provocar en su vida.


XxxxX

Mac le dio una mirada al laboratorio,víspera de Navidad,todos celebraban. Durante la semana,Jo solo había hablado de lo que tenia que comprar para sus hijos, Danny e Lindsay se preparaban para la llegada de Santa y de los padres de Lindsay que vendrían esta navidad, Hawkes había planeado pedirle matrimonio a Camille en Noche Buena,Don lo pasaría con su familia,Sid lo había invitado a pasar navidad en su casa, Mac había tenido que rechazar la invitación,tenia que ir a Chicago,su mama le había suplicado que pasara Navidad con ella-"Tal vez sea mi ultima navidad y quiero pasarla con mi hijo"-Mac se habida negado en un principio usando su mejor excusa -"Mucho trabajo"-.

Al escucharlo Jo casi lo había pateado,ella habia organizado los horarios para que Mac tomara tres días y estuviera con su madre,todos habían estado de acuerdo. Mac observaba su pequeña maleta, pequeña solo llevaba ropa interior, sabia que su mama le había comprado ropa que se tendría que poner,seguro llena de colorines,cosa que el detestaba,pero la complacía,Mac termino de firmar sus últimos informes,se levanto,tomo su maleta,paso por la oficina de Jo.

"Buen viaje Mac"

"Gracias Jo,Feliz Navidad"-Jo se levanto y lo abrazo.

"Feliz Navidad Mac"-El sonrió y subió al ascensor,Jo tomo su teléfono-"Mily ya va en camino,que sabes de ella?".

"Ya viene en camino"-Jo sonrió.

"Feliz navidad Mily,por favor me cuentas como reaccionó?".

"Lo haré,espero que no se moleste".

"Tranquila no lo hará,Feliz Navidad Mily".

"Feliz Navidad Jo,gracias".

"A ti"-Jo colgó.

XxxxX

Stella se acomodo un poco en el asiento del avión,Mily la había llamado suplicandole que fuera en navidad,Stella le había respondido un-"Haré todo lo posible"-que había hecho llorar a Mily,Stella se había sentido horrible, recordaba con detalles esa conversación.

Mily había llorado diciendo -"A nadie le importo,Mac no va a venir,alega que tiene mucho trabajo,a nadie le importo"

Stella había tranquilizado a Mily prometiendole que iría-"Voy hablar con Mac"-había dicho molesta.

"No hijita,ha sido un ano muy duro para Mac,lo entiendo,es que no quiero estar sola".

"Te prometo que iré".

El piloto anuncio la llegada del vuelo a Chicago, apenas salio del aeropuerto supo porque la llamaban la ciudad de los vientos,se puso un sombrero tejido y subió en un taxi,le entrego al chofer la direccion de los Taylors,Stella tiritaba del frío,apenas llego a la casa brinco del taxi,le pago al chofer y tomo su maleta,Mily abrió y le sonrió. "Stella?"-Ambas escucharon las voz de Mac, el bajaba de un taxi, Mac se acerco a Stella y la abrazo-"Stell"- dijo con una sonrisa,Stella sonrió, ambos se abrazaban.

"Entren hace mucho frío" y Stella entraron a la casa,el cargaba las maletas de ambos.

"Me haz sorprendido"-dijo Mac,Stella sonrió.

"Tu a mi, pensé que no ibas a venir"-Mac arqueo la mirada-"No me mal interpretes Mac,es lindo verte,pero tu madre me dijo que la pasaría sola"-Mac le dio una mirada a su mama.

"Hice chocolate"-dijo Mily a toda prisa,mientras caminaba a la cocina,Mac le dio una mirada a Stella.

"Tu abrigo Stell".

"Hace mucho frío".

"Voy a encender la chimenea".-Mac se coloco su abrigo para salir de la casa por leña.

"Mac".-dijo Stella,quitándose su sombrero tejido y poniéndoselo, el sonrió-"No quiero que tengas frío"-Mac salio de la casa y regreso con leña la coloco en la chimenea,encendió el fuego,Stella se sentó en el sofá.

"Mejor?".

"Mucho mejor".

"Tu abrigo?"-Stella se levanto y se quito su abrigo,Mac sonrió, le encantaba verla,le encantaba que estuviera ahí-"Gracias por venir"-Stella sonrió-"No sabes lo bien que me hace verte".

"Deberías ir a New Orleans"-Mac arqueo la mirada-"Tus promesas de visitarme, solo se quedaron en eso,promesas"-Mac sonrió.

"Tienes razón".

"Por que no fuiste?".

"Honestamente"-Stella miro fijamente a Mac-"Por estúpido"-Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,Mily salio de la cocina con una bandeja con unas tazas de chocolate caliente,Mac se levanto ayudar a su mama,colocaron la bandeja en la mesita de centro.

"Vamos tomen sus tazas se van a enfriar"-dijo Mily.

"Gracias"-dijo Stella tomando su taza-"Que rico con crema".

"Vaya, ya se porque tienes frío ese suéter no es para Chicago, no cubre nada"-Mac le sonrió a Stella,Mily busco rápidamente un par de cajas debajo del árbol de navidad. "No es necesario Mily".

"No le discutas"-dijo Mac mientras Mily le entregaba una caja a cada uno-"Gracias Mama"-Stella abría su regalo,un suéter grueso con motivos navideños, multicolores,ella observaba a Mac quitarse su suéter para ponerse el suéter que su madre le había entregado,el se termino de poner su suéter,le sonrío a Stella y luego a su mama-"Perfecto"-Mily sonrió mientras palmeaba la mejilla de su hijo, Stella sonrío abrió su caja se quito su suéter y se coloco el que Mily le había entregado,sonrió,Mily la abrazo.

"Gracias"-dijo Stella.

"Gracias a ti por venir hija"-Stella sonrió mas,los tres se sentaron a disfrutar del chocolate conversaron durante un rato,Mily observaba a Stella,sabia que había interrumpido una conversación entre ellos,no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta que Stella estaba ansiosa por continuar la conversación,por la manera en que jugaba con su taza.

"Disculpenme voy a dormir"-Mac se levanto beso a su mama en la mejilla-"Acomode la habitación de huéspedes para Stella,por favor Mac encargate".

"Lo haré mama".

"Buenas Noches".

"Buenas Noches Mily".

"Te acompañó Mama".

"No es necesario hijo".

"Insisto"-Mily suspiro,conocía bien a su hijo,no iba aceptar una negativa, Mac acompaño a su madre a su habitación.

"Buenas Noches Mac".

"Buenas Noches mama".

"Hijo".

"Dime mama".

"No la pierdas"-Mac sonrió,beso a su mama en la mejilla.

"No lo haré".

"Mac, no te preocupes por mi, últimamente estoy durmiendo tan bien, que así se caiga la casa encima mio,no me despertaría"-Mac sonrió.

"Hasta mañana mama"-el dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama y regreso a la sala con Stella, Mac se sentó en el sofá le sonrió a Stella.

"Por estúpido?"-dijo Stella,Mac sonrió.

"Sabia que si iba a New Orleans,no iba a ser en plan de amigos"-Stella miro sorprendida a Mac-"Que derecho tengo a cambiar tu vida?Alterar tu mundo? No debí dejarte ir en primer lugar, pero estabas tan feliz, te sentías tan orgullosa de lo que habías logrado, como te pido que dejes todo por mi?Con que derecho?Debí dejarlo yo he ir tras de ti, pero me dio temor,que no sintieras lo mismo, me dio temor perderlo todo por nada, por eso soy estúpido por no arriesgar"-Stella observaba a Mac en silencio sin saber que decir.

"Mac".

"No tienes que decir nada, no estas obligada a quererme,aunque quisiera poder hacerlo"-Mac se levanto del sofá,Stella estaba en shock a lo que acababa de escuchar,la quería,era lo que Mac le estaba diciendo-"Te voy a llevar a tu habitación".

"No quiero"-Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"No quieres que te acompañe a tu habitacion?".

"Solo si te quedas a dormir conmigo".-Mac miro sorprendido a Stella-"Debiste preguntar era tan simple"-Mac le sonrió a Stella,la beso,ella sonrió.

"Te amo,me amas?".

"Con todo mi ser".

XxxxX

Mac acomodo el pequeño sombrero tejido,suspiro, ella estornudo, Mac miro preocupado a Stella-"Es el cambio de clima"-Mac cubrió mas a Emily,ella se movió protestando en su portabebe, el no podía creer el giro que había dado su vida en un ano,como lo había marcado la paternidad en la forma en que lo había hecho,solo tenia ojos para esa personita que Stella y el habían creado en su cama de soltero, en la casa de sus padres como bien a veces le recordaba Stella, en cuanto habían sabido del embarazo, Mac había querido correr a casarse, Stella había aceptado por complacerlo, aunque le hubiese gustado tomarse su tiempo,Mac se había enamorado, así de simple, en el momento que había tenido a Emily en sus brazos todo había cambiado para el, sus prioridades eran otras.

Mac no quería que Emily fuera hija única, quería darle hermanos en eso Stella y el estaban de acuerdo, si bien Mac no había tenido hermanos, tal vez era lo único que Stella podía decir que si había tenido, si bien esos hermanos pasaban por su vida sin quedarse, eran una de las pocas cosas que habían llenado su soledad a medida que crecía,Stella le sonrio a Mac al ver la casa de los Taylors,sonrió,era la primera visita de Emily a la casa de sus abuelos, Mac tomo a Emily del portabebe,ella abrió sus grandes ojos verdes,el sonrió,a pesar de contar con tan solo tres meses era una bebe muy despierta,Mac se la entrego a Stella-"Entra a la casa,yo me ocupo de las cosas"-Mac bajo abrirle la puerta del taxi a Stella,Mily ya esperaba con la puerta de la casa abierta a su nieta y su nuera,no queria que la bebe se enfermara en su primera visita a Chicago, Stella le entrego la bebe a Mily y regreso ayudar a Mac, cuando regresaron a la casa con todo su equipaje,encontraron a Mily con un álbum de fotos ensenandoselo a su nieta-"El es tu abuelo,dime amor si no era un bombón"-Mac y Stella sonrieron,Mac abrazo a Stella.

"Tienes frío?".

"Un poco".-Mily se levanto del sofa y le entrego la bebe a Stella.

"No tienen la ropa adecuada".-dijo Mily mientras se encaminaba al árbol de navidad a sacar ya no dos,si no tres cajas para sus visitantes,Mac saco el pequeño suéter de la caja y le sonrió a Stella,los tres se cambiaron,Emily sonrió al estar lista,Mac tomo su camara,la coloco en el trípode,se acomodaron en el sofa y tomaron su primera foto familiar en la casa de los Taylors.


End file.
